Un parfum de scandale
by Kaleiya
Summary: Cela aurait dû être un matin comme un autre à Garreg Mach, lors de ces journées de temps libre pour l'ensemble des élèves et quelques professeurs du monastère. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur un mystérieux écrivain qui avait jugé bon de déposer ses textes à ceux qui lui avaient servi de protagonistes... ce qui n'était pas du goût des concernés.


Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas... Juste cette idée zarb'

Beta : Eliandre

Note : Publiée d'abord sur AO3, je la mets ici. Enjoy !

* * *

Cela aurait dû être un matin comme un autre à Garreg Mach, lors de ces journées de temps libre pour l'ensemble des élèves et quelques professeurs du monastère. Byleth, sortant d'une rapide conversation avec Sothis, s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre pour profiter du beau temps en pêchant quelques poissons quand elle nota que des feuilles de papier manuscrites avaient été clouées sur sa porte. Elle s'apprêtait à les récupérer pour les lire quand, soudain, le bras de Seteth passa dans son champ de vision pour les arracher d'un coup sec.

—Que…

—Je vous expliquerai plus tard, lui dit Seteth avant que son attention ne soit attirée vers un groupe d'étudiantes qui venait de pousser un cri. Mais combien y en a-t-il au juste !?

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Byleth vit le bras droit de l'archevêque courir à toute allure vers ces élèves, leur arrachant des feuilles de papier des mains avant de vite s'en aller vers le reste des dortoirs.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui ? questionna Sothis. La dernière fois qu'il a été aussi agité, c'était lorsque Flayn avait été enlevée par ce Chevalier Macabre…

—Je doute que ce soit aussi grave, répondit la mercenaire à voix basse, consciente que seule elle pouvait voir et entendre cette mystérieuse entité avec laquelle elle cohabitait.

—Très juste. Peut-être que tes élèves savent ce qu'il se trame…

A cet instant, aucune d'elles n'avait idée de ce qu'elles allaient découvrir…

Du côté des dortoirs réservés aux nobles, Edelgard, réveillée suite à des éclats de voix, sortit de sa chambre pour aller dire deux mots aux coupables quand elle dut s'écarter pour éviter d'être percutée par Felix, manifestement bien remonté et qui devait certainement, comme à son habitude, se rendre au terrain d'entrainement. En tournant la tête du côté opposé, elle vit Sylvain assit par terre et se tenant la mâchoire tandis que Ferdinand était pale comme un linge devant la porte de ses appartements et qu'elle entendait, plus loin, ce qui ressemblait fort aux voix de Claude et de Dimitri – elle supposa qu'ils devaient être dans la chambre du premier vu la direction d'où venait le son.

—Il semblerait, Dame Edelgard, que quelqu'un ici ait pris plaisir à semer le chaos au sein du monastère, déclara Hubert en la rejoignant. Le coupable a certainement dû agir pendant la nuit…

—J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se trame… admit la princesse impériale tandis que du bruit au fond du couloir attira son attention.

Les éclats de voix avaient cessés après ce brutal claquement de porte que tous avaient entendus… suivit par l'arrivée de Dimitri, le visage rouge comme une écrevisse, suivit par Claude, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et tenant des feuilles de papiers entre ses mains.

—… Et j'en oublie mon passage préféré ! s'exclama l'archer avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Et sous la lueur de l'astre lunaire, ils se jurèrent un amour éternel avant d'unir une dernière fois leurs c-… »

Brusquement, le prince de Faerghus se retourna et attrapa le petit-fils du duc Riegan par le col de sa veste, le soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol tout en lui jetant un regard noir dont l'intensité était atténuée par la couleur rosée de son visage.

—Je vous suggère vivement de vous taire Claude, menaça Dimitri.

—Sinon quoi ? répliqua l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin. Vous allez me plaquer contre un mur avec ardeur et réaliser mes fantasmes les plus fous ? Je n'attends que ça…

Le délégué des Lions de Saphir vit son teint arborer une nuance de rouge très soutenue, ce que l'archer interpréta, visiblement à juste titre, comme un signe que son coup tordu avait très bien fonctionné. La preuve en fut faite quand il fut brutalement relâché par l'héritier de Faerghus et que ce dernier se hâta de quitter le dortoir, cela au point de ne pas remarquer que pendant tout ce temps, Hubert et elle étaient en train d'assister à cette scène, elle en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se tramer exactement. Claude, ayant manifestement été plus attentif à son environnement, lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de rebrousser chemin en direction de ses appartements.

—Pour répondre à votre question Dame Edelgard, reprit Hubert en lui tendant quelques feuilles de papier. Voici ce que j'ai réussi à rassembler avant que l'Eglise ne se soit aperçue de leur existence…

Intriguée, la future impératrice d'Adrestia prit les feuilles et commença à les lire… ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait la nature exacte de sa lecture.

Vers dix à onze heures du matin, tout le monde à Garreg Mach avait entendu parler de ces mystérieux écrits qui avaient été éparpillés dans le monastère durant la nuit. Tous étaient, d'après les informations rassemblées, en au moins deux exemplaires, chacun destinés aux… protagonistes des fantaisies de cet énigmatique auteur. Car oui, ces histoires mettaient les élèves – ainsi que certains professeurs voire même Flayn vu l'étrange empressement de Seteth à tout récupérer lui-même – de l'académie en scène dans des récits tenant plutôt de… l'érotisme.

Pour motiver les élèves à trouver le coupable – et aussi parce qu'il semblerait que Shamir n'était pas du tout intéressée pour s'en occuper elle-même, ayant d'autres priorités –, une récompense avait été promise à la maison qui lui mettrait la main dessus en premier. Seulement, Edelgard s'aperçut assez vite que les Aigles de Jais ne semblaient pas tous enchantés de ce travail…

—Nous devons vraiment le dénoncer ? questionna Dorothea en faisant la moue. J'aurais bien aimé une suite à son récit sur le professeur Manuela et moi…

—Et techniquement, cela reste de la pure fiction, ajouta Linhardt qui était un des rares à ne pas avoir réagi face aux fantaisies imaginées avec lui. Le seul crime que je lui reproche est le partenaire masculin qu'il m'a attribué dans ses récits mais je ne compte pas pour autant lui faire payer cela.

—Vous non mais moi oui ! s'exclama Ferdinand en brandissant le poing. Je compte bien trouver ce malotru et lui faire rentrer dans le crane à quel point il ne sied guère à une personne de mon rang de se prêter à ce genre de frivolités dans un monastère !

—Dois-je supposer que ce cher Lorenz se joindra à vous ? questionna Dorothea en souriant avec malice.

Cette remarque de la chanteuse fit grincer des dents le fils du duc Von Aegir, un fait très apprécié par la demoiselle ainsi que d'autres qui essayaient plus ou moins de le cacher. Hubert retint un soupir à cette scène, preuve qu'elle en était du fait que la maison des Aigles de Jais était la moins soudée des trois quand tout ce petit monde n'était pas tenu en laisse, ce qui leur avait couté cher lors de la première simulation de bataille. Il avait donc bien conscience que s'il voulait trouver le coupable, compter sur ses camarades allait être compliqué, surtout que seuls Linhardt, Caspar, Dorothea et Ferdinand avaient été « victimes » de ces récits – il n'écartait pas la possibilité que l'auteur de ces écrits s'était mis en scène dans l'un d'eux afin d'éloigner les soupçons – et que seul le dernier était clairement motivé dans ce sens.

—Moi je trouve pas ça si choquant, déclara le bagarreur de la classe en croisant les bras. Après tout, y a bien des histoires comme ça qui circulent un peu partout.

—C'est surtout le lieu choisi qui ne plait pas, souligna l'amateur de sieste en baillant. Et j'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'on ne me mette pas avec toi comme partenaire de coucherie.

—Hein !? Mais… Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas l'idée d'être avec un mec !

—Effectivement… Mais en couple avec toi qui est plus actif qu'un lapin, je finirai insomniaque et boiteux, ce qui ne me tente absolument pas.

Cette remarque de Linhardt fit rougir Caspar tandis que Dorothea hurla de rire au point d'en tomber de sa chaise, qu'Edelgard ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un pouffement en voyant la mine choquée de Ferdinand et qu'Hubert, qui cachait au mieux ses sentiments, s'estimait heureux d'avoir envoyé Petra chercher Bernadetta car autrement, la situation aurait été plus compliquée à gérer.

Du côté des Lions de Saphir, si les filles avaient été épargnées par ces récits, cela n'avait pas été le cas des garçons qui avaient tous, sans exception, servit de protagonistes aux fantaisies de ce mystérieux écrivain. Sylvain, ayant de nouveau voulu taquiner Felix sur l'écrit les concernant, s'était de nouveau fait frapper, faisant qu'Ingrid avait déclaré que c'était bien fait pour lui et formellement interdit à ses camarades de le soigner. Dedue et Ashe gardaient tous deux une bonne distance entre eux, un malaise étant clairement palpable, faisant que Dimitri ne pu que demander l'aide de Mercedes pour lire les quelques écrits qu'ils avaient pu rassembler en les comparant à des échantillons d'écriture de chacun d'entre eux.

—Hé bien… fit-elle, les joues un peu rosies tout en s'éventant avec sa main. Quelqu'un a beaucoup d'imagination semble-t-il. Cependant, je ne reconnais pas cette écriture…

—Moi non plus, admit le prince qui avait fini par surmonter sa gêne. Il est certain qu'il est impossible que cela soit l'œuvre de l'un d'entre nous mais il n'est pas à exclure que le coupable ait sciemment modifié son écriture pour ne pas être découvert.

—Ah ! fit Annette qui avait dû comprendre son idée. Peut-être en écrivant avec son autre main !

—Dans ce cas, il doit être ambidextre ou avait tout son temps pour faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Ingrid, pensive.

—On peut déjà t'exclure, fit Sylvain à son amie d'enfance. Vu les pattes de mouches que tu fais…

Cette remarque lui valut un bon coup sur la tête de la part de l'héritière de la maison Galatea, une vision qui atténua les envies de meurtres de Felix vis-à-vis de l'héritier de la maison Gauthier.

—Je pense que nous pouvons êtres certains que nous sommes tous innocents, déclara Mercedes en souriant. Notre écrivain a laissé un autre indice.

—Quoi donc ? demanda Ashe, intrigué.

—Donc il n'y avait pas que sur moi et cet abruti qu'il avait fait de genre d'erreur, comprit l'épéiste dont le regard lança des éclairs vers Sylvain. Il y avait un détail qui ne collait pas, minime certes mais suffisant pour me dire que le coupable ne s'était jamais entrainé avec nous.

Dimitri confirmait ce point : si l'auteur avait déjà participé à une de leurs séances d'entrainement, il aurait su que Felix avançait son pied gauche et non le droit avant d'engager le combat. Il avait aussi relevé d'autres erreurs dues à une méconnaissance de leurs habitudes et passé – cela était visible sur Ashe où il était clair que cette personne ignorait que les serrures et cadenas ne lui résistaient pas ainsi que sur lui-même où il avait été décrit faisant une activité qu'il ne pratiquait pas durant son temps libre, ce genre de travail étant trop minutieux pour lui qui maitrisait parfois mal sa force, un fait connu de ses camarades. Cette dernière erreur était cependant celle qui lui avait permis d'innocenter l'autre personne concernée par ce texte, ce qui l'ennuyait quelque peu car jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit, cet individu était son seul suspect crédible.

Concernant les Cerfs d'or, la recherche du coupable n'avait pas démarré… pour diverses raisons, l'une d'elles étant que parmi les trois victimes identifiées chez eux, l'une d'elles n'avait pas lu le texte la concernant, celui-ci ayant été très certainement intercepté par Seteth, faisant que Claude lui avait cédé l'exemplaire de Linhardt – il n'avait eu qu'à le lui demander pour l'obtenir en lui promettant de le lui rendre une fois qu'il n'en aurait plus l'utilité. L'autre raison… était que l'un d'entre eux était déjà certain de le tenir…

—Cela ne peut venir que de vous ! soutenait Lorenz avec véhémence depuis un bon quart d'heure en pointant l'archer du doigt. Qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée d'écrire de telles inepties sur des personnes aussi respectables que moi-même et cette chère Lysithea !

—Il en a aussi été victime que je sache ! répliqua Leonie qui en avait assez de ces accusations sans preuves. C'est juste que vous profitez de l'occasion pour tout lui mettre sur le dos !

—Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à y gagner, souligna Hilda tandis que la jeune mage venait d'achever sa lecture, les yeux ronds et les joues rouges.

Cependant, Claude se gardait bien de dire le fond de sa pensée car Lorenz avait en partie raison : un des textes était bien de son fait. La raison à cela, c'était qu'il revenait d'une balade nocturne dans le monastère quand il avait remarqué que quelqu'un avait placé des feuilles devant certaines chambres, quelques-unes étant éparpillées au sol – il suspectait que son retour au dortoir avait interrompu le coupable dans ses livraisons, faisant qu'il y avait probablement moins de victimes que ce que cette personne avait prévu au départ. L'archer les avaient lues en diagonale au clair de lune et, dans l'idée de tendre un petit piège à cet écrivain en herbe tout en enquiquinant un peu le fils du comte Gloucester, il avait rapidement écrit un texte en deux exemplaires dans le même style mettant en scène Ferdinand von Aegir et Lorenz Gloucester – il était certain qu'aucun d'eux n'était l'auteur de ces récits.

Le plus risqué, c'était de récupérer les feuilles dont il était l'auteur avant Seteth… raison pour laquelle il avait bien collé sa tête contre le mur séparant sa chambre de celle de Felix, ce qui avait eu l'effet escompté : l'épéiste étant matinal, il avait été le premier à se lever et, en découvrant ces feuilles, avait, probablement dans un coup de colère, tapé dans le mur, le réveillant au passage. Claude avait ainsi eu le temps de feindre la surprise en lisant ces feuilles, profiter du choc de Ferdinand pour récupérer son exemplaire et constater que Lorenz, de rage, avait déchiqueté le sien, faisant que plus personne ne pouvait prouver son méfait… sauf peut-être le vrai coupable.

—Ca ne peut pas être lui, déclara Lysithea en repoussant l'éventail que lui proposait Hilda. Du moins, pas sur ce que je viens de lire.

—Vous n'auriez tout de même pas dû vous abaisser à poser vos yeux sur cette… chose ! fit l'héritier du comte Gloucester en grimaçant, s'attirant le regard noir de sa cadette.

—Elle a bien le droit de décider ce qu'elle veut faire, dit Raphael qui venait d'arriver dans leur salle de classe avec de quoi manger. Et Ignatz est allé voir si Marianne n'était pas allée prier.

Cela ne surprenait guère Claude que la fille du margrave Edmund, très dévote, ne soit pas à l'aise avec tout ça. De toute façon, il ne la comptait pas dans la liste de ses suspects qu'il avait pas mal réduite en observant les réactions de chacun. Il avait une petite idée du coupable mais avant cela, il fallait qu'il mette la main sur deux personnes, dont une qui n'allait pas être évidente à attraper vu qu'elle pouvait être n'importe où au sein du monastère.

Pour ce qui était des professeurs et de quelques membres de l'Ordre de Seiros, le sujet de ces écrits était loin de laisser indifférents ceux qui en avait eu connaissance – Seteth avait fait tout son possible pour que cette histoire n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de Rhea, faisant même promettre à Cyril de tenir sa langue afin de s'assurer qu'il ne cafte pas.

—On dirait bien que je vais devoir refaire l'éducation sexuelle de certains, avait soupiré Manuela quand le sujet fut abordé dans la salle commune. Même si je ne suis pas contrariée par la mise en scène concernant Dorothea et moi – il faut dire que notre coupable est resté assez sage dans ce texte-ci –, il serait peut-être préférable de leur rappeler les risques de ce genre de pratiques.

—Et aussi que le monastère n'a pas vocation à servir de maison de plaisir, ajouta Jeralt en hochant la tête. Bien que cela risque plus d'attiser les tentations.

—Ce qui est interdit est bien trop tentant ! fit Catherine avec un sourire malicieux. A choisir, je préfère qu'ils écrivent leurs fantasmes plutôt que de les pincer en train de les réaliser sur le terrain d'entrainement. Ils ont l'age de penser à ce genre de choses après tout.

—Sauf qu'un minimum de tenue serait souhaitable, répliqua Hanneman, les sourcils froncés. Ces jeunes gens doivent savoir maitriser leurs pulsions et se concentrer sur ce pourquoi ils sont ici : leurs études.

—Je partage votre avis, approuva Seteth. J'ignore ce qu'il a pris à l'auteur de ces textes pour les afficher ainsi au grand public mais il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte pour le chaos qu'il a semé !

Le bras droit de Rhea était motivé pour trouver le coupable… cela bien que la victime du premier récit qu'il avait découvert ne soit pas Flayn mais… lui-même, mis en scène avec le professeur Byleth dans un contexte quelque peu… gênant pour lui. Oh, sa « sœur » ne serait peut-être pas contre qu'il envisage de fréquenter quelqu'un, surtout si c'était cette femme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, mais il avait tellement de travail… et puis s'il était en train d'avoir un rendez-vous galant, qui allait s'assurer qu'aucun homme mal intentionné n'allait s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de Flayn ?

L'enquête battait son plein au sein du monastère, certains souhaitant trouver le coupable pour la récompense, d'autres pour essayer de subtiliser un de ces fameux textes à des fins douteuses. Cependant, Lysithea, de ce qu'elle en voyait, se doutait que beaucoup allaient suivre de fausses pistes ou que d'autres allaient sciemment induire leurs adversaires en erreur – Claude l'avait probablement déjà fait en semant de faux indices par exemple. Pour cette raison, bien qu'elle n'était que peu intéressée par l'idée de perdre le peu de temps qu'elle avait sur cette histoire, elle avait décidé de se concerter rapidement avec quelqu'un qui, vu son caractère, n'avait probablement pas laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur son intelligence. Certes, elle lui en avait voulu pour ce qu'il avait dit sur ses emblèmes mais elle avait fini par lui pardonner en échange de quelques sucreries chaque semaine et de plus, elle avait ce texte à lui rendre.

—Vous voulez mon avis sur cette situation ? lui avait demandé Linhardt après qu'elle l'eut rejoint dans sa chambre, quelques minutes avant l'heure où il commençait sa sieste de l'après-midi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire à part que l'auteur de ces textes à une sacrée imagination.

—C'est indéniable, surtout que je ne vous vois pas aussi souple, commenta-t-elle avant de savourer une bouchée de l'une des pâtisseries qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Et puis cette personne ne me connait clairement pas vu ce qu'elle a écrit me concernant donc je suis certaine que cela ne peut pas être vous.

—Je l'avais noté aussi. En revanche, elle semblait mieux informée sur mes rapports avec Caspar donc j'imagine qu'il n'est pas impossible que ce soit un des Aigles de Jais qui est derrière ce texte précis.

Cette formulation fit froncer le nez de la jeune fille, l'interrompant quelques secondes dans sa dégustation sucrée. Elle acheva de finir son mets tout en réfléchissant à ce que son camarade venait d'avancer comme hypothèse.

—Il serait possible, pour vous, que plus d'une personne soit responsable de cela ? reformula-t-elle clairement. Ce n'est pas insensé après tout mais il faudrait comparer ces écrits pour en avoir le cœur net et je crains que ce ne soit les Lions de Saphir qui en détiennent le plus.

—C'est exact mais il est déjà possible de rayer des suspects en se basant sur les habitudes de chacun de nos camarades, souligne Linhardt avec justesse. Tous ceux de la maison des Lions de Saphir peuvent, par exemple, être aisément exclus de cette liste tout comme Caspar qui passe plus de temps à s'entrainer et à se battre qu'à écrire ce genre d'histoires.

—En partant de ce principe, nous pouvons aussi exclure Raphael, Leonie et très probablement Lorenz. Je vois aussi mal Marianne s'adonner à ce genre de chose vu qu'elle passe son temps libre entre l'écurie et la chapelle.

—Nous sommes d'accord. De plus, autre chose peut me permettre, personnellement, de réduire de façon drastique les suspects possibles : même si je n'ai aucun problème avec, je n'ai dit qu'à très peu de personnes que j'étais bisexuel. Or, je crois que je suis le seul mis en scène avec des partenaires de sexes opposés. J'admets que j'aimerai tout de même en toucher deux mots à la coupable car je ne vois qu'elle pour être derrière cet écrit précis en vous embarrassant au passage. Seulement…

Ce serait risquer de lui révéler qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de voire sur le long terme à cause de ses emblèmes. Lysithea ne tenait pas à aborder ce sujet douloureux pour elle, surtout qu'à cause de cela, elle ne s'était pas posé de questions sur sa propre sexualité, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier.

—Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit derrière le texte sur Ferdinand et Lorenz, estima Linhardt avant de lâcher un long bâillement. Cela ne lui ressemble pas…

—Nous pouvons continuer cette conversation plus tard, proposa la jeune fille en se levant. J'avais promis au professeur Hanneman de l'aider aujourd'hui.

—Entendu… Oh et… Lysithea ?

—Oui ?

—Vous pouvez revenir quand vous le désirez.

—… Merci.

Alors que Linhardt sombrait dans les méandres du sommeil, une autre personne avait elle aussi compris qu'un membres de Aigles de Jais avait trempé dans cette affaire et, par déduction ainsi qu'examen du peu de preuves en sa possession, Hubert savait à présent comment trouver la piste du coupable et pour cela, Dame Edelgard et lui avaient réquisitionné leur salle de classe pour interroger les personnes concernées, Petra et Ferdinand étant chargés de veiller à ce que leurs suspects ou complices – involontaire selon lui – ne tentent pas de s'échapper.

—AAAHHHHH ! fit Bernedetta en comprenant ce qui l'attendait. M-mais j'je n'ai r-rien fait !

—Calmez-vous Bernadetta, lui dit calmement leur déléguée. Nous voulons juste que vous écriviez ce que je vous dicte sur cette feuille et après, vous pourrez retourner dans votre chambre. C'est tout.

—Oh… D-d'ac-ccord…

—Et je fais quoi ici moi ? questionna Leonie pendant qu'Edelgard commençait à lire un paragraphe à la jeune ermite.

—Vous juste là pour nous confirmer certaines choses, lui répondit Hubert en se postant devant elle. Nous sommes d'accord qu'il vous arrive fréquemment de récupérer des objets afin de les recycler…

—Je ne supporte pas le gaspillage et puis pourquoi jeter des trucs qui peuvent servir à d'autres ?

—Bien… Avez-vous aussi récupérer des feuilles de papier que leurs propriétaires jetaient ? Il me semble que c'est le cas.

—Yep ! Celles qui peuvent être réutilisées comme brouillons, j'enlève le peu écrit dessus quand c'est le cas puis je les propose à qui ça intéresse.

Hubert s'en était douté car une des feuilles du récit impliquant Caspar avait des taches noires à des endroits peu logiques… sauf si elle avait servi à autre chose au départ comme pour absorber l'excès d'encre d'un texte. De plus, il avait aussi noté que certaines feuilles avaient été raccourcies sciemment, confirmant ainsi leur origine.

—Est-ce que vous vous souvenez à qui vous en avez proposé ? demanda-t-il avant d'entendre un gémissement derrière lui. A l'exception de Bernadetta bien sûr car je me doute déjà que c'est à elle que vous en donnez le plus.

—Voyons… fit Leonie, pensive. Lysithea et Annette m'en demande souvent, Ignatz parfois, Ingrid… Les profs m'en prennent eux aussi, surtout Hanneman… Claude m'en a pris une fois un bon paquet mais c'était y a un moment déjà…

—Personne d'autre ?

—Hmm… Maintenant que j'y pense, y a bien quelqu'un de chez vous qui en a voulu récemment… Comment c'est son nom déjà…

Pendant que l'archère fouillait dans sa mémoire, Hubert alla voir où cela en était avec Bernadetta et, comme il le suspectait, son écriture ne collait pas avec celle du coupable, la façon de fermer les s étant clairement différente ainsi que la boucle des f. Il ne fut donc aucunement surpris du nom qui franchit les lèvres de Leonie, s'étant douté que cette personne n'était pas aussi innocente qu'elle le laissait croire…

Après un bon moment à marcher, Claude avait réussi à trouver Flayn près de l'étang puis Cyril qui, manifestement, était pressé. Il avait été rapide dans leurs interrogatoires et leurs réponses lui furent très utiles car d'abord, elles lui confirmaient qu'à priori, c'était Seteth qui avait été ciblé par un de ces textes – probablement avec Byleth car certains élèves avaient vu le bras droit de Rhea foncer vers sa chambre à toute allure – et qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que cela se sache, ensuite, il avait à présent une bonne idée de comment tout cela a été mis en place… et aussi de qui il avait interrompu en pleine action. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller à un endroit bien précis puis attendre patiemment…

—Dimi ! s'exclama l'archer en apercevant Dimitri avec Dedue près des écuries. Quel heureux hasard !

—Si c'est encore pour m'embarrasser… l'avertit le prince de Faerghus, le tout soutenu par l'aura menaçante du duscurien.

—Du tout, du tout ! En fait, je suis persuadé que vous allez avoir très envie de m'accompagner d'ici quelques minutes…

Puis le chef des Cerfs d'or leur expliqua juste ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour le moment, ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour obtenir leur pleine collaboration pour la suite des évènements…

Vu qui était melé à cette histoire, Edelgard avait dû organiser ses troupes pour lui mettre la main dessus, ce qui aboutit assez rapidement avec l'aide de Felix qui se trouvait dans les parages et qui, vu la situation, avait vite compris pourquoi les Aigles de Jais cherchaient à coincer l'un des leurs, faisant qu'il avait tenu à être présent afin de, très probablement, régler ses comptes avec cette personne – elle avait donné son accord en constatant qu'il risquait fort de lui arracher la tête vu qu'il semblait être encore passablement énervé et qu'il avait, de ce qu'elle avait entendu, réussi à réduire en miettes plusieurs mannequins d'entrainement en très peu de temps. Avec Hubert et Ferdinand en plus, leur suspect ne pouvait pas sortir de la salle de classe…

—J'imagine que c'est Hubie qui m'as démasquée, soupira Dorothea en se tournant vers elle. Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir Ingrid ou Eddie…

—Pourquoi avoir fait cela Dorothea ? interrogea la princesse impériale en sentant ses joues se réchauffer.

—Et nous humilier publiquement ! s'exclama Ferdinand avec ardeur, appuyé par un regard assassin de Felix.

—Parce que c'était bien trop tentant de vous bousculer un peu, répondit la chanteuse avant de fixer l'épéiste du regard. Certains ici sont bien trop campés sur leurs positions pour se décider à faire le premier pas…

—Qu'est-ce que tu nous chante au juste ? questionna l'héritier des Frauldarius, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

—Dans ton cas, je parle de ta deuxième obsession : le fessier de Sylvain Gauthier.

Cette simple phrase fit brusquement rougir Felix, à la fois de gêne et de rage à sa façon de grincer des dents, amusant beaucoup Dorothea tandis qu'Edelgard et Ferdinand ne purent cacher leur surprise, faisant que ce fut la seule personne encore maitre de ses émotions qui poursuivit l'interrogatoire.

—En conclusions, ces écrits obscènes étaient destinés à faire réfléchir les concernés sur leurs sentiments respectifs, résuma Hubert simplement. Avec, bien sûr, un texte pour vous écarter de tous soupçons au premier abord.

—C'est cela bien que tout n'ait pas marché comme prévu, avoua la chanteuse en faisant la moue. Claude est arrivé au mauvais moment et je n'ai pas pu déposer celui sur Mercedes et Annette car je l'entendais tourner près des dortoirs… D'ailleurs, il me semble que celui sur Ferdie n'était pas censé le mettre en scène avec Lorenz mais avec Hubie…

—PARDON !? s'exclama Ferdinand, l'air choqué tandis que le bras droit d'Edelgard faisait la grimace. Tenez-vous donc à ce que j'en fasse des cauchemars ?! Jamais de la vie je ne courtiserai un buveur de café ! Encore moins mettre ma… Rien que l'idée de sentir le gout de cette boisson infecte sur sa langue me donne la nausée !

—Comme si j'allais vous laissez faire cela ? répliqua Hubert, de mauvaise humeur. Je préfère encore me jeter d'un pont plutôt que de tremper mes lèvres dans ce breuvage insipide que vous adorez tant.

—INSIPIDE ?!

Sous leurs regards, Ferdinand et Hubert étaient clairement de se disputer, amusant grandement Dorothea et, manifestement, soulageant Felix vu que l'attention n'était plus sur lui. Edelgard, quant à elle, sentait venir une migraine, surtout que vu le chaos semé par la chanteuse dans cette pièce, elle se doutait que si sa culpabilité dans l'écriture de ces textes venait à être publique, cela n'arrangerait pas les affaires des Aigles de Jais. Nul doute que l'épéiste allait accepter de tenir sa langue sur ce qu'il s'était dit ici si elle arrachait la même promesse à tous les autres mais elle allait devoir faire intervenir le professeur Byleth afin qu'ils trouvent une solution… et puis était-ce elle qui avait mal compris ou bien Dorothea avait un complice ?

Cela devait faire une dizaine de minutes que lui et Claude étaient dans la chambre de Dedue, attendant que ce dernier revienne du cimetière qu'ils avaient fouillé et où ils avaient découvert, bien cachée entre deux pierres, une feuille sur laquelle plusieurs noms étaient écrits, certains reliés entre eux – Dimitri avait vu qu'à quelques exceptions, cela correspondait aux couples formés par ces fameux textes. Le prince de Faerghus avait voulu demander des précisions à l'archer mais celui-ci a échangé ce papier avec un autre avant de l'emmener jusqu'ici, cela en demandant au passage à Dedue de surveiller cet endroit et de ramener la personne qui allait récupérer cette feuille. Plus tard, l'héritier de l'Alliance lui avait expliqué que leur cible ne risquait pas de se montrer si elle le voyait dans les parages pour diverses raisons…

—C'est vous qui avez écrit ce texte sur Ferdinand et Lorenz ?! fit Dimitri, à moitié surpris. Pourquoi un tel choix ?

—Parce que je me doutais que ce cher Lorenz n'attisait aucunement les fantasmes de nos auteurs, répondit Claude en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Et puis il m'avait piqué mon carquois préféré que j'ai dû chercher pendant une bonne semaine avant que le professeur Byleth me le ramène donc on peut dire que c'est aussi une petite vengeance de ma part.

—« de nos auteurs ? » Ils sont plusieurs ?

—Les textes impliquant les Lions de Saphir sont tous de la même main contrairement aux autres. Je reconnais qu'il y avait un bel effort pour cacher sa vraie écriture mais sa réaction en découvrant ma petite farce l'a trahie… même si je reconnais que tout le reste du temps, elle a bien caché son jeu. De plus, seule elle aurait pu faire ces erreurs sur Felix vu qu'elle s'arrange toujours pour sécher l'entrainement.

A cet instant, Dimitri comprit de qui Claude était en train de parler et, effectivement, cela expliquait la nature des erreurs relevées qui, pour la majorité, concernaient leurs habitudes au combat. De plus, il avait le vague souvenir qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle avait réussi à refiler ses corvées à des membres de sa maisons, incluant Dedue et Ashe qui avaient été roulés une fois, respectivement pour arroser les plantes de la serre et aider aux cuisines – aucun des deux ne s'en était vraiment plaint mais chacun avait réalisé après coup qu'ils avaient été habilement manipulés.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le duscurien entra, précédé d'une personne qui ne tenait visiblement pas à être là, il ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir que c'était Hilda Goneril, connue au sein du monastère pour toujours être en train de tenter de sécher l'entrainement ou toute autre tache qu'elle estimait trop fatiguante pour elle.

—Je me disais aussi que c'était trop facile… fit la jeune femme en grimaçant avant de jeter un regard noir à son délégué. Tu m'as tendu un piège !

—Ma très chère Hilda, si c'était moi qui t'avait attendu, tu ne te serais même pas montrée et je n'aurais pas eu la preuve formelle que tu avais participé à tout cela, déclara Claude en souriant. En revanche, je vois que j'ai eu raison de penser que tu sous-estimerais ce cher Dedue vu les petites erreurs d'analyse de ton texte…

—Et je pense que Dedue et Ashe apprécieraient grandement des excuses de votre part, ajouta Dimitri en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Autrement, je pense qu'il sera ravi de vous emmener voir Seteth dans la minute qui suit.

A cette phrase, la jeune femme glissa un regard au duscurien… avant de lâcher un gémissement de terreur en voyant qu'il ne cachait pas sa contrariété d'avoir été victime de ce genre de fantaisie.

—D'accord ! s'exclama Hilda, l'air paniquée. Je suis désolée pour ça mais par pitié, ne me dénoncez pas à Seteth ! Il va m'étriper et me virer du Monastère ! Mon père et mon frère ne me le pardonneront jamais !

—Ah ! L'heure est enfin venue de négocier, fit l'archer avec malice. Nous devrions pouvoir t'éviter cela mais il faudra que tu donnes de ta personne très chère…

—D-de quoi ?!

—Claude veut dire que nous ne souhaitons pas impliquer Seteth et que nous allons régler cela entre nous avant de vous amener au professeur Byleth, rectifia Dimitri en retenant un soupir agacé. D'abord, nous exigeons que tous les textes encore en votre possession nous soient remis afin d'être détruits.

—Par déduction et en supposant que ta complice, Dorothea, est déjà entre les mains d'Edelgard, j'imagine que c'était toi qui était en charge des écrits sur Ferdinand et Hubert puis sur toi et Marianne ? questionna le délégué des Cerfs d'or en posant une main sur ses hanches. Pour ce dernier, je le garderai en ma possession afin d'être certain que tu ne vas pas nous tenter une petite entourloupe… surtout qu'il serait dommage de ruiner tes chances avec elle.

—Tss ! Très bien, fit Hilda en grinçant des dents. Ce sera tout ?

—Bien que je trouvai cela très plaisant, Dimi et tous les autres préfèreraient que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise pas.

—Et c'est préférable, souligna le prince de Faerghus à l'attention de l'héritier de l'Alliance qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Dans le cas où ce genre de textes se mettrait à fleurir de nouveau, je me verrai dans l'obligation de laisser Felix gérer cette affaire à ma place, cela en l'informant au passage que vous y avez déjà été mêlés auparavant.

A ces mots, la jeune femme déglutit, l'idée d'avoir à affronter la colère de l'épéiste lui déplaisant fortement, un sentiment au moins en partie partagé par Claude qui, instinctivement, s'était mis à se masser la nuque.

—Hubert aussi risquerait fort d'être intéressé par cette information, ajouta Dedue, faisant gémir Hilda.

—Houlà, stop ! s'exclama l'archer qui, à l'entente du nom du bras droit d'Edelgard, avait blemit. Quitte à mourir, je pense que tous ici nous sommes d'accord pour ne PAS être tués par ce type. Cette chère demoiselle va se tenir tranquille, j'y veillerai.

Après que la jeune femme eut accepté de se plier à leurs exigences, Dimitri ne put s'empêcher d'avoir comme un arrière-gout d'inachevé car si Claude tenait Hilda à l'œil, qui allait s'assurer que l'héritier de l'Alliance n'allait pas de nouveau leur jouer un tour ? Cela mériterait qu'il le surveille un minimum, au point pour s'assurer qu'il ne tente pas d'empoisonner la nourriture avant un combat amical…

Quelques heures plus tard, l'incident avait été déclaré officiellement clôt par Byleth, le coupable ayant, selon elle, été puni comme il se doit. Seteth avait, parait-il, tenté d'en savoir plus mais Flayn, qui avait sut par Claude qu'un texte sur son cher parent avait été écrit, avait convaincu son frère de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Au bout d'une semaine, tout était donc revenu à la normale… ou presque.

Probablement parce que Ferdinand l'avait informé de qui était l'auteur de l'écrit les concernant, Lorenz s'était vengé de Claude en jetant son jeu d'échecs dans l'étang, ce qui n'avait pas grandement enchanté l'archer vu qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à plonger pour le récupérer avec l'aide de Petra et qu'à cause de cela, il avait été cloué au lit pendant deux jours, son corps n'ayant pas aimé ce bain d'eau glacée. Bien entendu, une fois un minimum remis, Claude avait déjà mis en place de quoi rappeler au jeune Gloucester qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer.

Concernant Ferdinand, il fut noté par tous que la fréquence de ses querelles avec Hubert avait brusquement augmenté, cela au point qu'Edelgard, en ayant assez, avait fini par les séparer en leur disant de faire leur scène de ménage en privé, choquant grandement les deux concernés – avec le recul, la princesse impériale se demandait si elle n'avait pas été inconsciemment influencée par Dorothea qui, à plusieurs reprises, avait déclaré que ces deux-là formaient un charmant petit couple.

A l'étonnement général, Hilda cherchait moins à éviter ses corvées et était ponctuelle… mais cela était en grande partie due au fait que Dedue, sur ordre de Dimitri, lui jetait des regards lourds de sens dès qu'il la croisait. De plus, elle s'était excusée auprès du duscurien ainsi que d'Ashe et de Sylvain – elle n'avait pas osé tout avouer à Felix quand elle avait vu que l'héritier des Gauthier prenait un malin plaisir à faire des allusions douteuses à son ami d'enfance dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui tendait à mettre l'épéiste d'une humeur massacrante.

Enfin, Dimitri s'était mis à passer un peu plus de temps avec Claude, d'abord pour s'assurer qu'il se tenait à carreau puis, suite à son coup de froid, pour l'occuper en échangeant sur divers sujets ou en jouant aux échecs. Il avait été contrarié en découvrant que l'archer s'était amusé à totalement réécrire ce texte les concernant mais avait tout de même accepté de le lire, notant que beaucoup d'erreurs avaient été corrigées… et renouvelant sa gêne quand il s'aperçut que les roles avaient été inversés.

—Avant que tu n'envisage de m'étrangler Dimi, pourrais-tu te décider à jouer ? lui demanda Claude avec un sourire narquois. Dans deux coups, tu es échec et mat et cela fait un moment que je me retiens de te taquiner…

—Je comprends mieux… fit Dimitri qui, en un coup d'œil, vit qu'il était effectivement coincé.

Dans un soupir de dépit, le prince de Faerghus se décida à faire avancer la partie, le tout en se préparant mentalement aux avances plus ou moins subtiles qu'il allait recevoir – il n'avait pas oublié que quand l'archer était cloué au lit suite à son coup de froid, celui-ci lui avait plusieurs fois manifesté l'envie de se coller contre lui pour qu'il lui tienne chaud, point sur lequel il avait fini par céder à la seule condition qu'il ne tente rien d'autre sur sa personne.

—A quoi dois-je m'attendre cette fois en plus de cette lecture ? questionna-t-il en bougeant sa dernière tour.

—Des avances verbales bien entendu et, peut-être, un câlin amical ? répondit Claude en déplaçant son fou. Bien entendu, si tu exprimes le moindre refus ou malaise pour tout autre contact physique, je n'irai pas plus loin.

—Rien ne sortira d'ici ?

A cette question, l'archer lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de faire son dernier mouvement sur le plateau.

—Cela restera notre petit secret.


End file.
